


The Amusement Park

by Emcal (Casual_dumbass612)



Category: mcyt
Genre: Amusement Parks, Confessions, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Not Beta Read, just a light hearted lovey dovey fic because what the fuck is the lore right now, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_dumbass612/pseuds/Emcal
Summary: Ranboo is finally able to visit the UK, and more importantly, Tubbo. For his first day they decide to go to the amusement park.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort fic, it’s soft and silly.

Fiddling the the strap of his bag Ranboo's whole being was filled with anxiety. Regulations had finally let up and the plane was about to land in Britain. He had told Tubbo the estimated arrival time and had to physically refrain himself from screaming. The two had been planning this for who knows how long, Ranboo does actually, and they were finally going to meet face to face. He had seen him so many times over call, heard his voice for hours on end, yet still he feared everything would go wrong. The intercom came on informing the passengers they were descending, Ranboo gazing out the window as he watches the earth move closer. Buildings becoming more defined, cars, and people who's features were all impossible to make out from such a high distance. Like they were ants in a field entering and leaving the anthill that is the airport.

The commotion of getting off was horrid, both as a anxious and freakishly tall late teenager and considering far too many people weren't wearing their masks correctly. One and two not even wearing them at all were thankfully informed by the flight attendant as they walked the path into the primary station. The high walls as he focused on going to the bag pickup. Once he was done he would meet up, anxiety filled him again as he goes back to fiddling with the strap of his carry on. It was early in the day and the two planned on going to the amusement park around noon. If anything could calm his nerves it would be the thought of the joyous adrenaline of rollercoasters.

He found his bag relatively quickly, which was a blessing as he's heard far too many horror stories of people waiting for over several hours to finally spot theres. Grabbing the bag he finally makes his way to where Tubbo was supposed to be, already having texted the other updates. Looking across the scattering of people he was thankful for his height. Looking over the tops of people's heads desperately scanning for a brunet a foot shorter than him, he did love the height difference.

"Mark!" Ranboo chuckles but looks over at the faux name he was given, though quickly changing into a fleeing stance as he sees the other booking it towards him. Narrowly dodging a clear punch that likely would've hurt his lanky and boney frame, though with another swing one does come into perfect contact with his gut. The taller buckling over as he groans in pain as Tubbo finally brings him into an embrace. The two could only burst into laughter as they hold each other. Subconsciously pulling each other close and squeezing as tightly as they could.

Ranboo was the first to pull away, hunching over to hug the shorter was hurting his back, admittedly. "I can't believe it's really you.." he says, internally hating how cheesy it sounds. Tubbo only giggles, his signature smile hidden by the mask.

"Of course it's me big guy! Who else would it be?" Ranboo chuckles. Though the other couldn't see he was still smiling as wide as his mouth would let him. Frozen in pure excited shock as he looks at the other. Both hurting their necks to look at one another, yet neither of them wanting to stop.

"Stations this way!" Tubbo grabs the taller's hand, earning no protest as they walk out. Catching up and enjoying each other's presence with each step. The smaller letting out a few complaints on how long he's been on trains for the past day. Eventually they reach Tubbo's home and he's walked into the house and introduced to the other's family. They were all welcoming to the American and strike up small conversastions. Though despite wanting to fully accustom himself to the new environment, he was tired, and further lead into the extension's living room where the couch was. Ranboo didn't hesitate to lay down, Tubbo giggling as his legs hung off the side. "Might have to take the bed." He comments, though noticing the other was already drifting off into his nap he saved the conversation for later.

Tubbo observed his friend, his face was especially handsome in person. Hell he was especially handsome in the entirety. His heart skipping a beat as he holds his own face, lamenting his growing crush and how hard it would be to hide it these coming weeks. He wanted to confess, but he wanted the moment to be right.

Around an hour before they had to catch the bus to the park Tubbo woke the other up. A tired groan emitting from Ranboo as he sits up and pops and stretches his joints. "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" He asks, Tubbo chuckles.

"We can get some on the way. Now get ready." Ranboo lets out a yawn before glancing down. His travel attire was comfortable. Sweatpants and a hoodie, perfect for an eleven hour plane ride, but not perfect for running around an amusement park for a vlog. He pulls his bag closer and rummages through it, "You can put your clothes up in a dresser when we get back. Don't want your clothes all scattered around my living room." Tubbo comments.

"Yeah.. Where's the bathroom?" Tubbo points over to an adjacent door. Holding back his laughter as the other has to crouch down to fit through the doorway. After a few moments Ranboo emerges in a graphic tee made up to look like a suit, and some jeans, as well as his signature gloves.

"I literally can't see my face in your mirror." He comments, earning a laugh from the shorter.

"What you get for being so freakishly tall."

"I can't help it!" Ranboo grabs one of the extra bags he brought along, which held the designated vlogging camera as well as his wallet and other things he may need for the evening. Tubbo saying bye to his family as they begin their walk to the station. Stopping at the promised coffee shop for Ranboo. The other already beginning to record. They filled their conversations with what they were used to. Minecraft, streaming, each other, and music. Laughing every step of the way. Tubbo glad he was a naturally fast walker as he recalls the one dono telling him to take two steps for every one Ranboo makes.

The bus ride was long and they made sure to keep their voices down, not wanting to bother the other passengers. Of course they chose to sit next to each other, their knees brushing against one another as they chat. So many times their bodies briefly made contact. Tubbo's heart jumping every time, unbeknownst to him Ranboo was the same. A giddy feeling flooding his body every time it happens.

Eventually they begin to see the high peak of the roller coasters in the distance and the foreigner looks out in excitement. "We're going on that first." Ranboo states, earning himself a groan from the shorter.

"Are you going to force me on every ride?" The taller only nods as Tubbo glares at him.

Exciting the bus they walk up to gates. Continuing to walk up to the booths they exchange their tickets and walk into the main lobby of the park, surrounded by gift stores, food stalls, and arches to the different sections of the park. Ranboo grabs one of the maps that was available and looks it over, Tubbo peaking around the taller's arm to see as well. "We can probably to do these few rides first, hit the carnival games and eat, and then the Ferris wheel?"

"You wanna go on the Ferris wheel last?" Tubbo asks, looking up at the other.

"Yeah! It'll probably be nearing sunset by then and it'd be a fun way to end it." The shorter hums and agrees, not that he was complaining in the first place. Ranboo had his own reason, partially lamenting how cheesy the thought was of confessing his love for the other at the peak. After a day of thrills the anxiety would hopefully be less that it normally would.

Ranboo takes the lead once again and begins marching towards the largest of the rollercoasters. Holding Tubbo's hand as he practically drags the other to it. Making sure to take cinematic, or at least cool, shots of the park as they walk. The theming of the park was nice, and it deserved to be shown off as they spot little figures and neat facets of the stores and stalls. Hopping in line they begin chatting once more up until it was their turn to ride.

Ranboo insisting on getting as close to the front as they can, and Tubbo following because he's already this far in. As they latch themselves in, seatbelts and overhead harnesses the shorter grabs ahold of the other's hand once again. "Im going to kill you." He mutters, earning a laugh.

The ride begins and Tubbo releases a fearful huff, complimented by Ranboo's sounds of excitement. The beginning was slow as it gradually picked up speed, the mechanism clinking as it climbs the steep hill slowly. Every clink feeling like an eternity as it echoed in Tubbo's ears. Taking deep, shaking breaths as their altitude climbs. The train stops and he makes the mistake of opening his eyes, seeing the drop it's about to take them on as he lets out a feared cry. Gripping Ranboo's hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white he forces his eyes closed as his stomach rises to his throat as his body is flung downwards. Letting out a scream of his own to join the chorus of others, as well as Ranboo's giggles. Turn here, rising and fall as they turn and turn, his body being thrown around by the machine as his ears are filled with hollers of fear and joy.

The machine jolts to indicate the ride was over. Tubbo breathing heavily as he wearily opens his eyes to see the train return to the station full of tired employees and excited guests. Faux cheerful lines as it releases them from their confinement. Ranboo helps the shorter off as his terror encompasses his body, primarily his legs as he struggles to stand. The taller helping him walk out with a laugh. "That was amazing." He laughs out as Tubbo is still recovering.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes several times."

"But you didn't die!"

"I am going to kill you."

"You said that already."

"And I'll fucking say it again." Ranboo only chuckles.

"Alright you choose what we do next." The shorter hums as he's handed the map, looking it over, as well as looking around at the other stalls. There were a couple carnival games set up, primarily an aiming one which had a certain plush that caught his eye. The prizes were minecraft themed and varied depending on their size. The medium sized bee and the small enderman were attracting him. He leads Ranboo over and pays the worker who instructs them on how to play. Throw the ball, hit the thing. Get a certain amount of little characters down and you win a certain prize. He paid for two rounds, wanting a competition.

Tubbo aims as Ranboo cheers him on, knocking down a good few. Enough to earn him his medium sized plush. Ranboo's turn as he takes him aim, though being the very much less athletic of the two he doesn't hit as many, but he did hit enough for his own enderman plush. Which was what they were there for. "Want to trade?" Tubbo asks, holding the bee plush in his arms. The taller makes an excited coo and agrees, handing the enderman to the shorter and taking the bee plush into his arms.

"Okay, onto the next ride." Ranboo announces, only earning a groan from the shorter.

This continued on for the next few hours, a ride which makes Tubbo cling and curse at the taller, and a carnival game that they tend to both fail at or poorly succeed at. The shorter tending to come out on top compared to Ranboo, which he doesn't mind. The sheer joy that gets plastered on his face was all he needed. Even if it was wiped off during the next ride.

By the time they call it to a close, as predicted the sun is beginning to set. The gradient hue covering the sky as they snack on some over priced nachos they picked up from a stall. Sharing it as it was both cost effective and just enough to hold them over for when they went back to Tubbo's place to have dinner. Once finishing they made their way over to the Ferris Wheel. Throughout their time they hardly acknowledged how often their hands were interlaced. During each ride either Ranboo's arm or hand was clung to. Walking to each stall they never let go unless they had a reason. Even standing in line they subconsciously insisted on the touch.

The worker let them in to the cart, sitting next to each other as Tubbo's fear spikes from how shaky it was. "What the fuck." He whispers.

"What, are you scared of this one too?" Ranboo teases, basking in the angry pout he receives. He had lost count on how many times he was given that reaction from calling out how afraid of everything Tubbo was.

The machine starts and the shorter leans against the other, both of them observing the scene from the window of the cart. Of the sunset painting everything in it's warm pink hue. It calmed Tubbo, yet as they reached the peak it was Ranboo's turn to become panicky.

All the adrenaline in the world couldn't have prepared him for this moment. Watching the top of Tubbo's head he tapped the brunet's hand with his thumb. "Uh- h-hey Toby?" He begins, cursing his shaking voice. His heart beating in his ears as his mouth goes dry, the organ skipping a beat as his warm beautiful eyes meet his. He was cursing the masks now, actions would be far easier to do than saying anything. His mind was running barren, second guessing his every syllable that was about to come out of his mouth as his tongue betrayed him as the stumbles over it. "Toby I- I. Ireallylikeyou." He pauses as he sighs, thankful he finally got the hardest part out. Tears pricked his eyes as he feared the fallout of his words. Having closed his eyes to avoid watching the fallout of his action. He was talking fast, letting words fall from his mouth without overthinking the consequences. "I have for so long. Everything about brightens up my day and every time I hear your voice I'm reminded how much I'm completely infatuated with you. I love hearing you talk about anything and everything even if it's with that stupid voice changer." He chuckles, "God I am completely," he slows down as he takes a breath. "So completely entirely in love with you." He could've gone on, only stopped by the fabric over him being pulled down as Tubbo leans in for a kiss.

To say he was euphoric would be a huge understatement. Tears fell from his eyes as he didn't wait to hold the others head and kiss back. The feeling was electrifying, more adrenaline pumping through his veins than all of the rides they've been on combined. He wanted to savor the moment, the feeling. Take a screenshot and never forget it. Complete and total elation.

As the cart begins to descend they pull back, only smiling at each other as they both let out a soft chuckle. "You fucking beat me to it." Tubbo whispers. If Ranboo's smile could grow it would've, yet his face wouldn't allow him to.

"I am so glad that went well or else these next weeks would've been really awkward." They both laugh, still holding each other's face as they let their foreheads fall against one another's. "God.." They could've stayed like that, yet the jolt of the carts stopping to indicate the ride was over was a barrier to that. Fixing their masks they exit the ride, still hand in hand.

"So are we official now?" Tubbo asks as they walk back towards the lobby of the park.

"I-if you want.." The shorter rolls his eyes.

"What about me kissing you make you think I'd have any objections? Do I need to kiss you again?" They share another laugh as Ranboo looks away. Embarrassed by his own awkwardness.

"I don't know man.. I just.." Taller pauses and looks down at the other. "I dunno.. but I would. I would like another kiss." Tubbo just giggles as he pulls Ranboo's arm towards the bus station.

"C'mon. To where it's safe to take our masks off big guy." Ranboo could probably start crying if he wanted to. His heart was still pounding as they continued to walk hand in hand to the bus stop. Thankfully there wasn't anyone there waiting as they take a seat. Both lowering their masks as they only smile more seeing each other's full face. "You are really handsome you know."

"What, do you only like me 'cause I'm attractive? So mean." Ranboo teases.

"Yup. Only love you because you're handsome." Tubbo giggles, leaning up to kiss the other once more. "I like you for a lot more. Your clout.." The shorter bursts into a fit of giggles, followed by the taller. "That's it. That's all I can think of." Ranboo lets out a joyous laugh as Tubbo looks up at him with a wide grin.

"Wow.. You're evil."

"Yup." Ranboo notices a family approaching. Putting his mask back up as they lean against each other. "I like you a lot more than that though. I've never laughed like I have when I'm around you. You always help be think more than what I normally do.. you make me better." Tubbo wasn't talking loudly, but it was enough for Ranboo to hear as he wraps his arm around the smaller.

"Im glad.." He whispers back. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence as they wait for the bus. Tubbo had taken the enderman plushie out of his back as he holds onto it as well. The family was in their own conversation, the two not even bothering to eavesdrop as they block out the world. They had each other's that's all they needed. The bus comes and they board, scanning their tickets and making their way to the back. Once again diving into each other's touch as they watch the world move past.

Ranboo leans against Tubbo, holding and focusing all of his attention on the smaller hand in his. His giddy excitement as he mentally traces Tubbo's hand with his eyes. Beginning to run his fingers across the top of the others. Tubbo only smiles back. Divulging himself in the soft comfort of the larger hand. The day was hectic, a lot to take in. If it was only today he would be fine with it. The pure joy he felt was enough to last a lifetime and the fact he still had so long to spend with.. his now boyfriend. He was ecstatic.

The bus stops and the walk out, "Want to go to the park first, it's on the way." Tubbo offers.

"Yeah!" They both giggle as Ranboo's voice cracked with the word. Their hands didn't depart as the made their way along the path, Ranboo taking the opportunity to throw on one of his playlists as they both remove their masks. "I," Ranboo lets out a chuckle, looking down to meet Tubbo's equally wide grin. "I am so happy."

"You better be." They continue to walk, holding hands as they just enjoy each other's presence. Ranboo starts humming to the songs playing, mumbling and moving to the music much to the joy and entertainment of the shorter. Indulging himself by joining the other, the same song having been in the background of enough of their calls so he knew the lines. Alternating and joining lines as they danced as well as they could. The purple light that fills their sights as the street lines just begin to come on. And they dance. Laughing and giggling through their lines as they move their bodies with each stop on the way home. Coming through the front door with sounds of mad joy. Both clinging against each other for support so they done collapse onto the floor. Tubbo’s family just rolls their eyes as they make their way to the extension.

Falling onto the couch Tubbo joyously climbs onto the other’s lap. Wrapping his arms around Ranboo as he’s enveloped into his limbs. Their giggles die down until they both decide to look at each other at the same time, their head’s clashing with an audible slap. Throwing their heads back in laughter. When their laughs slow once again Tubbo leans in for another kiss. Ranboo leans down and rests his forehead against the other’s, smiling.

Their stomachs, nearly synced, release a large growl. “.. wanna get some food?” Ranboo nods, Tubbo hopping up as he makes his way to his kitchen.

Ranboo grins widely as he watches Tubbo, even though Tubbo was only fixing together sandwiches he couldn’t help but mutter out as the other returns, “You really are my wife.”

“Be careful or I’ll be adulteress.” Both releasing laughs as they eat. They continue a soft banter, giggling after each word as neither have really gotten over the day. They felt warm and filled with a passionate joy they could only release through loving laughs. As they begin to wind down Ranboo sprawls himself out on the couch again. Playfully swinging his legs as they dangle. The comment from earlier in the day dashes across his mind. “I was going to say this earlier but you decided to take a nap, but you can sleep on my bed.” Ranboo sits up as he a blush forms on his skin.

“Like.. with you?”

“...Don’t get any ideas big man..”

“O- of course! Yeah..” They both release their own awkward chuckles, making their way to Tubbo’s room. Laying down ranboo lets himself wrap around Tubbo, both forcing out a soft humorous huff. “You’re like a teddy bear.” Tubbo giggles and turns himself around to be facing Ranboo’s chest.

They set silence finally fall on their ears. The taller running his hands through the soft brown threads. “Did I say it back?”

“Hm?”

“.. it. Confess and all that..” Ranboo just looks down in confusion. “Because I do. I was planning on doing it when I thought the time was right but you beat me to it. I love you.” Tubbo begins giggling at the goofy smile he receives. Finally curling into the other as he rests his eyes with a content sigh. “Just had to get that off my chest.” Ranboo leans down and kisses the other’s forehead.

“Im glad.”


End file.
